Timeline of the Chinese War of Independence
This is a timeline of the events that occurred in the Chinese War of Independence. 2028 December *31st - The United Chinese Republic (UCR) declares independence, selecting Son Ryo-Gan as the first President and Taipei as their capital. Prime Minister of The Sakhalinsk Empire Fujita Kanesada responds by saying "it is to be expected" and remarking that a diplomatic solution is hoped for. 2029 January *2nd - Chinese forces occupy Hong Kong and besiege Macau, saying that they are part of their lands. Macau is part of Roswaesia, likely making them join the war in the near future. *3rd - PM Fujita orders troops from the Manchu States to perform a naval landing in Fuzhou and Quanzhou, Fujian. *4th - Roswaesia joins the war against the UCR, but not on the side of the Sakhalinsk Empire, i.e. they are neutral. In response, the UCR attempts to bargain with them for land and/or population in exchange for not besieging Macau, but the attempts fail, and the siege continues. *7th - The Battle of Taiwan Strait, where 3 ships out of the 5 carrying Sakhalinsk troops bound for Fuzhou and Quanzhou were sunk by UCR forces, killing around 3,000. A larger Sakhalinsk naval force was send from Tokyo in response. *10th - The Battle of Okinawa begins, with the same UCR fleet from the Battle of Taiwan Strait above bombarding numerous cities in Okinawa Island. PM Fujita declared a State of Emergency shortly afterwards, with taxes raised and funds diverted to the military. A fleet from Tianjin is sent to Fuzhou and Quanzhou again, and a fleet from Tokyo is sent to Okinawa. *12th - East Sakhalin joins in the war in defence of the Sakhalinsk Empire, aerially bombing Hong Kong and preparing a landing. This leads to the Battle of the Southern Sky, where the UCR retaliates and the Sakhalinsk Empire joins on East Sakhalin's side. *17th - The Armstice of Bangkok is signed, where the UCR withdraws from Macau and Hong Kong in exchange for East Sakhalin temporarily leaving the war. *20th - The Tokyo Fleet bound for Okinawa is aerially destroyed, killing another 3,000 troops. The UCR also takes Naha and continues fighting on the island itself. *23rd - Roswaesia joins on the side of the Sakhalinsk Empire and begins bombing runs on Guangdong and Fujian. *25th - Hokoan, the Chinese administrative division of Hanguk-Nippon, argues that the Chinese "are just fighting for their freedom" and that due to their related cultures, they would aid in the UCR war effort. *26th - The Sakhalinsk Empire refuses to participate in the Armistice of Bangkok. Shortly afterward, their troops from Tianjin land north of Fuzhou, but are surrounded, sparking the Battle of Xiaochengzhen. *28th - The Battle of Okinawa ends with a UCR victory. Nago, Okinawa, falls into the hands of Superior General Shen Liuxian, who appoints himself as Governor of the Okinawa Military Administration, and Admiral Zheng Xuegang, appointed by Superior General Shen as Vice Governor. *30th - The Battle of Xiaochengzhen is won by the UCR as their Air Force successfully bombed the blockading Sakhalinsk fleet, while their ground forces surrounded the Sakhalinsk troops. February *5th - The Treaty of Guangzhou is signed between the UCR and Roswaesia, where Roswaesia gives up all their lands in China (excluding Shanghai and Chongqing, which are shared) to the UCR. They support the Chinese independence but remain neutral in the war. *10th - With most of China being ceded to the UCR but remained undefended, Sakhalinsk troops led by Major General Kanagi Nobuyoshi capture Zhengzhou, while those led by General Hashimoto Kojuro besiege Nanjing. *15th - A naval landing from Taiwan and Okinawa by Superior General Shen in Nantong breaks the Siege of Nanjing and starts the Battle of the Yangtze. *16th - General Hashimoto Kojuro is injured by the Battle of the Yangtze, and his second-in-command Colonel Ichinomiya Hitomaru takes command of the troops. *18th - Vice Admiral Su Cai invades undefended Kagoshima and plunders the city. *20th - The Sakhalinsk Empire sends missiles to China in a desperate attempt to win the war, but they are exploded mid-air by anti-missile developments in southern China. *22nd - UCR forces push the Sakhalinsk troops north of the Yangtze, killing General Hashimoto Kojuro in the process. PM Fujita Kanesada officially surrenders to the UCR on live television. *24th - Discussion for the Treaty of Nanjing begin. March *5th - Despite having surrendered, the Sakhalinsk navy begins patrolling the Paracel Islands, which are rightfully part of the UCR according to the Treaty of Nanjing. *10th - Due to the continual dispute between Roswaesia and East Sakhalin over the JAO and Vladivostok, the UCR occupies both of these territories, stating that they will occupy them if no agreement is made before 2 April. *11th - The Sakhalinsk Empire begins bombardments on UCR ships near the Paracel Islands, officially beginning the Battle of the Paracel Islands. *13th - East Sakhalin reports to the UCR that Roswaesia claims the JAO, while their nation claims Vladivostok; this should supposedly end the war but the UCR retains their grip on Vladivostok. Category:Timelines